villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nina Williams
Nina Williams is an anti-heroine of the Tekken series and appears as the one of the secondary antagonists alongside her sister Anna Williams in Tekken 6. She is also the rival of Anna Williams and the mother of Steve Fox. She is one of four characters along with Heihachi Mishima, Paul Phoenix and Yoshimitsu who appeared in all Tekken games. Biography ''Tekken 1'' Nina is a silent assassin. She learned assassination techniques from her father and Aikido from her mother. She was sent to assassinate Heihachi Mishima, the sponsor of the King of Iron Fist Tournement. ''Tekken 2'' Nina ran away from her home in Ireland, because she hated her sister Anna. The unknown organization paid her well to kill Kazuya Mishima. She agreed when she learned that Anna worked with Kazuya as his bodyguard. Her father Richard, before his death, asked her to stop fighting with her sister but she refused. Nina entered to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 to kill Kazuya and defeat Anna. ''Tekken 3'' In the last tournament Nina had to assassinate Kazuya, but her quarrel with Anna prevented her success. Then she was captured by Kazuya's corps and was used as a guinea pig in Boskonovitch's Cold Sleep #2 experiment. She was awakened by Tekken Forces and she sensed Ogre's presence. Nina was controlled by Ogre and she entered to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 to assassinate Jin Kazama. ''Tekken 4'' After the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 Mishima Zaibatsu used Nina in the Cold Sleep experiment. After she awakened she suffered from cryosleep-induced amnesia. After the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 she escaped from the Mishima Zaibatsu and again became a contract assassin. She couldn't regain memories of Anna and her previous life. The only thing she could do was execute her contracts for money. One day Nina accepted a contract from the Mafia. Her target was Steve Fox, a world boxing champion. When she learned that he will be in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, she entered the tournament. ''Tekken 5'' In previous tournament Nina learned that Steve Fox was her biological son, but she felt nothing. Shortly after the Sindricate fell and left her with no purpose. Nina decided to meet Anna to try to recover her past. But when she saw her they started fighting. In the end they agreed to settle their rivalry in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. ''Tekken 6'' Nina finally defeated Anna in the previous tournament. When Jin Kazama became leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu, he recruited her as a member of his special forces, and she helped him in taking over the world. Nina entered to King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 to eliminate anyone who poses a threat to Jin. Gallery indeksnina.jpg imageseq.jpg imageseqh.jpg imagessister.jpg|Nina vs Anna Videos Tekken 1 Nina Williams - High Heels Tekken 2 Nina Williams - Cemetary Tekken 3 - Nina Williams ending - HD 720p Tekken 4 - Nina Williams ending - HQ Tekken 5 - Nina Williams ending - HQ Tekken 6 - Nina Williams ending - HD 720p Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - 'Nina Ending' Movie HD Category:Assassin Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Villainesses Category:Martial Artists Category:Tekken Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighter Category:Criminals Category:Siblings Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Parents Category:Friend of the hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Right-Hand Category:Military Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Nemesis Category:Pawns Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Serial Killers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Insecure Villains Category:Minion Category:Crossover Villains